The excessive consumption of potable water remains a dilemma for water agencies, commercial building owners, homeowners, residents and sanitaryware manufacturers. An increasing global population has negatively affected the amount and quality of suitable water. Effluents in water supplies and increasing air pollutants have drastically altered fresh water supplies. The propensity for drought in previously fertile geographies has reinforced global concern over responsible water consumption. The drive for optimum water conservation strategies, however, typically yields to the overriding need to sustain a healthy population through the enactment and enforcement of plumbing codes and the installation of sanitary plumbing fixtures that are compliant therewith. 
In an effort to execute water conservation strategies, many sanitaryware manufacturers have introduced a variety of low water and water-free urinals. Many low water urinals have strategically designed bowls and trapways that restrict elimination of water from the bowl during flushing (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos., 4,310,934 and 5,386,596). Many such designs still use an inordinate amount of water to complete a flush cycle, especially in consideration of contemporary water conservation efforts.  
Waterless urinals are also available that consume no water at all. Such urinals often employ replaceable cartridges having means for entry and discharge and a sealant layer that prevents malodorous emissions from the drainage system yet allows flow of urine therethrough. Conventional waterless designs, however, do not scour a back wall surface and do not provide a water trap seal as required by plumbing codes in the United States and other jurisdictions. In addition, omission of the water trap seal in waterless fixtures necessarily omits replenishment of the trap seal after each use, thereby requiring frequent maintenance of the fixtures to maintain satisfactory cleanliness (such as the addition of a liquid medium to provide a seal between the liquid waste and the room, and periodic cartridge replacement). Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,053,197, 6,425,411, 5,711,037 and US Patent Application Nos. 2002/0069913 and 2002/0038474. 
It is therefore desirable to provide a urinal that substantially reduces consumption of potable water without comprising sanitation. Such a urinal uses minimal water amounts to achieve an effective flush and thereby maintain optimal fixture cleanliness. 